Sparkling Waters
by Hikaru-Chan13
Summary: Yuna arrives on Besaid and numerous events occur such as Lulu and Lady Ginnem's failed pilgrimage, Wakka joining the Aurochs, and Chappu becoming a Crusader. Prelude to FFX. R&R if you LIKE it!
1. The High Summoner's Daughter

Hello everyone! It's Hikaru here with a brand new fic! I was bored today and wanted to write about when Wakka, Lulu, Chappu, and Yuna were kids. It was yet, another random flash of inspiration. This fic will start off when Yuna arrives in Besaid and it might end right before Yuna's pilgrimage. So, you probably want me to shut up now and get on with this new story now, huh? Okay, then, let's get started with the first chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X…but how I wish I did.

0000000000000000000

**Chapter 1:** The High Summoner's daughter arrives.

A cute, dark-haired twelve-year-old girl sat along the shores of Besaid Island, gazing at the beautiful cerulean water. She inhaled the nice, salty sea- water and smiled. Her single, very long braid and her knee-length black skirt blew in the wind, as her moogle slept peacefully beside her. The girl's name was Lulu and Besaid was her home.

She sighed and lied back into the nice warm sand and closed her crimson eyes. She began to drift off into sleep, but suddenly, she heard feet walking around in the sand.

" Hey, Lu!" a familiar voice called.

" Whatcha doing this morning?" another voice called out to her.

Lulu sat up and saw her best friends Wakka and Chappu running towards her. The young magic caster smiled and waved to them. " Morning boys!"

" Hey!" Wakka greeted, panting from running all the way to the beach from their small village.

" Oh my, what were you two up to this morning" Lulu chuckled, watching the brothers collapse onto the sand in front of her.

" We wanted to train for Blitzball practice!" Chappu stated proudly.

" I see, but don't you two always run here every morning? You never seem tired then."

" We wanted to push ourselves this morning', right, Wakka?"

" Yep! Chappu and I thought we should run faster because-" The young blitzer was about to finish his sentence when he heard a loud noise from out in the sea.

" That sounded like a boat!" Chappu exclaimed, squinting his eyes to try to see it. Soon enough, a small boat came into his vision and it came closer and closer to the dock. " It's coming here, ya?"

" Looks like it" Lulu said, getting up from her comfortable spot in the sand and walking toward the dock. " We should go greet them."

" I guess we aren't the only ones with that idea, ya?" Wakka said pointing to the path that led to the village. Many of the other villagers had come to see what all the excitement was about.

" It looks like a boat from Bevelle" Lulu heard a villager say.

About three minutes later, the boat docked itself and the plank was rolled down. Lulu caught sight of a Ronso onboard.

" Hey! It's a Ronso from Mt.Gagazet!" Wakka said excitedly as he pointed it out to Chappu and Lulu.

" Whoa! That thing is huge!" Chappu gasped.

The Ronso stepped of the plank onto the sand and caught the attention of all the villagers. " My name Kimahri Ronso. Lord Braska has favor to ask."

Many of the villagers whispered to each other as Kimahri tried to finish.

" Braska wants us to do somethin' for em'?" Wakka asked Lulu.

" Shhh. He'll tell us soon enough" was the black mage's reply.

" Okay."

" He asks you give good home to his daughter Yuna. His wish was to bring her to Besaid, after he died. Here she is." Kimahri stepped away so a small girl dressed in purple came into view. Yuna had short brown hair, pulled up into two adorable little ponytails, and she was still on the boat. She began to get nervous in front of all the people and crouched down on the ground.

" It's s-scary," she whispered to the Ronso. He sighed and picked her up and placed her on the warm sand. Yuna looked up and noticed Lulu's moogle right away. The summoner's daughter squealed as she watched it move around on Lulu's shoulder.

" Hello there!" Wakka and Chappu said in unison, ran up to the little girland shook her hands.

" I'm Wakka!"

" My name is Chappu!"

" I am Lulu." The black mage stepped up and handed Yuna her moogle.

" My name's Yuna, from Bevelle! I am seven years old!That is my best friend Kimahri." She said pointing to the Ronso.

" How did you make it move?" Yuna asked Lulu, handing her the mog.

" Hmm. Maybe I can teach you, but I specialize in theart of black magic."

" Cool!I wanna learn that too!"

" So, you're gonna live here now, ya?" Wakka asked smiling. Yuna raised her eyebrow at him and began laughing. Her laugh was more of a giggle and she tried to stand up, but fell back down.

" Heh, heh, you t-talk funny!" The little girl laughed as she pointed to Wakka.

" Hey! What's so wrong about how I talk?" Wakka joked.

" Yuna!" a voice called from the group of villagers. It was a Yevon priest from the Besaid temple. " Come to the temple with me, and bring Kimahri too!"

" Oh, okay" she replied; not yet getting over her laughter. " I'll see you three soon!" Kimahri picked her up and they made their way to the village. " Bye, now!"

" What a cutie" Chappu chuckled as he remembered Yuna's laughing.

" I hope" Lulu began. " That she gets to live with us."

" Me too" Wakka agreed and gazed at Lulu. Yes, he had a crush on her, but he knew Chappu really liked her too. He shook his head and looked away.

" Come on boys. Let's go home, I'll make lunch" Lulu smiled and turned to face the path. Wakka and Chappu nodded and ran after her.

Okay, was that a good start? Please review for me! If you have any requests for chapters and such, please let me know! Trust me, the story will get so much better in upcoming chappies, so you'll have to review and find out what happens in the lives of Lulu, Wakka, Chappu, and Yuna! Please click on that button that says ' review' right under these words and tell me what you think of it! See ya in chapter 2!

-Hikaru-Chan13


	2. A New Beginning

Hello there! I am SO sorry I haven't updated sooner! You know, with Thanksgiving past and Christmas right around the corner, you just don't have time to sit in front of a computer screen and type. I won't be doing review replies anymore, because of that awesome new feature. Okay, here we go!

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Lulu, Wakka, and Chappu made it back to Besaid village. Usually there were children playing outside and the adults would mingle with each other. Today everyone was talking about the arrival of Yuna, Braska's daughter.

"Geez, she sure is popular around here, ya" said Wakka, eavesdropping on some conversations as they neared the temple.

" Well, she is LORD BRASKA'S DAUGHTER!" Chappu loudly reminded him.

" Yeah, I know! Still, what does being his daughter have to do with anything?"

" She is his rightful heir. Braska's wife passed away years ago and his other family has yet to be known. Chances are, the priests probably want to train her in the art of summoning" Lulu explained, stopping in front of the temple.

" Your point?" Wakka often got confused about Lulu's over-intelligent conversations and thoughts.

" Aahh" she sighed, rolling her crimson eyes. " Since she is the only one in Braska's family left, the priests will want her to summon someday!"

" Oh, all right…"

" What's with that Ronso, though? What's his name again?" Chappu butted in.

"I'm sure all our questions will be answered when Yuna comes out" Lulu glanced at the temple.

As if on cue, Yuna, Kimahri, and the priests emerged from the temple. The villagers all gathered around as the head priest cleared his throat.

" As some of you may know" he began, but glanced around at all the people. "Okay, all of you know. Ahem, Lord Braska's final wish was to have young Yuna come and live in our humble village of Besaid. Now, considering that we don't have any open residents and she refuses to live in the temple, Yuna needs a nice home to live in."

He rambled on and on about Braska's glorious victory over the terrible monstrosity Sin not long ago. Lulu's eyes wandered over to Yuna, who appeared to be crying. She shut her bi-colored eyes every time her father's name and the word death were mentioned in the same sentence. The young black mage's eyes filled up with tears just looking at the poor little girl. It pained her to see the perky child look like that. Lulu knew exactly how Yuna felt, she had lost her parents to Sin too. Wakka and Chappu were orphans too, but were paying attention to the priests boring, but emotional speech. He went back to the original subject about giving Yuna a good home and no one seemed to volunteer for the job until…

" We'll take her," said a voice from the crowd.

Everyone turned and faced the direction of where the voice came from. Sure enough, everyone stared at Lulu.

_Lulu, are you insane? You can't take care of a child! It'll be too hard! Besides, what about your black magic training? _Lulu thought to herself angrily.

Yuna looked at Lulu and wiped the tears from her eyes.

" You would take the responsibility of fulfilling Braska's final wish, Miss Lulu?" the head priest questioned.

" Lu, are ya crazy?" Chappu whispered to her. " Do you have any idea how much responsibility that'll be? We can let her stay with some adults. Y'know, people with child experience, ya?"

" I won't take care of her alone," Lulu told the priest, completely ignoring Chappu's comments.

" Geez. Did all of that go in one ear and come out the other?" Chappu asked Wakka.

" I think so" Wakka replied. " He's right, for once, Lulu. Besides, who's gonna help you?"

" Wakka and Chappu will help" Lulu said to the priest, causing the boys' mouths to drop.

" We'll be like the big brothers and sister she never had, until now."

"Uh…. Lu, I" Wakka began, but the lead priest spoke up.

" Then, it is settled" the priest patted Yuna on the back and bent down next to her. " Yuna, daughter of Lord Braska, welcome to Besaid, your new home."

Yuna squealed, overwhelmed with happiness and threw herself into Kimahri's arms. "Oh, this is great!" Kimahri smiled and hugged the little girl close.

" Kimahri will think about Yuna every day on icy Mt. Gagazet" he said, smiling. " This your new home."

" I'll miss you Kimahri" Yuna's eyes filled up with tears, but she grinned at the same time. She knew her life would be better here, with kids her age and a safe environment. Bevelle was just too hectic for her to handle. The city was loud and extremely over-populated. Here it was quiet and the population was nothing to fret about. A place she had always dreamed of living in.

As Kimahri and Yuna said their goodbyes, Wakka walked over to Lulu.

" Hey, Lu" he began, but Chappu walked over to them soon after.

" Yes Wakka?"

" Yeah, Wakka. Whatever you can tell Lu, you can tell me," Chappu told him, knowing that his older brother was about to tell Lulu something personal.

" W-why did ya volunteer us, Lu?" Wakka made up a fake question.

" There…was something about her. One, she was crying and I felt really bad. Two, for a moment there, it sort of felt like…we had to be with her, you know?"

" That's strange. So, ya felt some sort of connection between you two?" Chappu asked.

" Yes. It was strange."

When Kimahri left the village, Yuna ran over to Lulu and hugged her very tightly. " Thanks Lulu, Wakka, and Chappu too!"

" You're welcome, ya!" Wakka smiled and patted the high summoner's daughter on the head.

" I hope ya like living here, Yuna!" Chappu shook her hand gently.

" Now, Lulu, teach me some of that black magic I've heard so much about!" Yuna demanded.

" Maybe some other time" the black mage chuckled. "Right now, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

" Hey! I'm not…" Yuna's talking was interrupted by a big yawn. "…Okay. Maybe I'm a little tired. It's kind of late after all…"

" Right!" Chappu said and turned to face Lulu. "We'll tuck her in."

" Thanks guys. Goodnight Yuna!"

" Where are you going then, Lulu?" Yuna asked her new big sister.

" The temple. There's someone I'd like to talk to."

" But, it's so late at night! Shouldn't that person be asleep?"

" Come on Yuna!" Wakka said and picked up the little girl. " Lu's got her reasons to go to the temple. Time for bed!"

" Okay! Night Lulu!" Yuna called after Lulu. The mage waved from the temple entrance and walked in.

The temple was a somewhat creepy place at night. Candles were the only things lighting the large room. All the priests said goodnight to each other and went into their rooms. One person stayed behind and sat on the steps of the Cloister of Trials.

" You're late, Lulu" the voice was a woman's, calm and beautiful.

" Sorry, Lady Ginnem." Lulu apologized.

Lady Ginnem came out of the dark and approached Lulu. They then made their way into a room with a small table. Lady Ginnem made tea and both girls sat down and sipped their tea quietly.

" It's all right. What I came to say was congratulations on your big decision. That was very brave."

" Oh. I don't think so. I just told the priest I'd look after Yuna-"

" Lord Braska's daughter!" Lady Ginnem reminded her. " It is a big responsibility to take care of one so important in our world. You know, she could be the next high summoner someday. Which brings me to another topic."

" Yes, my lady?" Lulu asked anxiously.

" As you know, I've been training to be a summoner for quite some time now. Well, that training has nearly come to an end now. It's almost time for me to choose a guardian…and…I would like you to be my guardian Lulu…"

Lulu was so stunned, she tipped her teacup over, causing it to spill on her black dress and black leather top.

" L-lady Ginnem…I-I can't be your guardian now, I-I…" Lulu stuttered.

" I don't need an answer now" said the future summoner, getting a napkin from the table and wiping up the mess. " Besides, you haven't quite mastered black magic yet. So, tomorrow, I'd like to see your magic skills and see how good you are, okay?"

" I'm still stunned about that whole 'Be my guardian' thing. I don't think I could. What about Yuna?"

" I don't plan on leaving for another year, so that'll give you pleanty of time to think, okay? I want you to be my guardian, because you are my friend. You are younger than me, but still the greatest friend I have outside of the temple. Please consider my offer, Lulu."

" I will think about it" Lulu looked over at a small clock that said 12:10. " I think it's time I left, it's twelve ten, my lady." Lulu bowed and waved goodbye to her friend.

Having to take care of High Summoner Braska's daughter, study black magic, and worry about if she wanted to become a guardian or not. Everything was happening so fast for Lulu. She didn't quite understand it, but there was this weird feeling in the back of her mind. It told her that one of those things wouldn't turn out well. Lulu knew she would be able to handle whatever came in her way.

---------------

What did you guys think? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Remember, I don't do review replies because of that new feature here, so check your e-mails and see what I told ya! Look forward to the next chapter, where the jealousy between Wakka and Chappu over Lulu really starts to unfold! See you guys then, and thanks for reviewing!


End file.
